


If You Can See Me

by bootlegtruth



Series: Popularity Chronicles [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Smut, bobby wears glasses, fabcon talk, hanbin doesn't lmao, popularity chronicles, samo if you look closely, whatever is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby's always the kid in the far back, meant to be placed out of sight. He never once stood out. Hanbin still sees him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Popularity Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720399
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	If You Can See Me

**Author's Note:**

> wELP nobody asked for this but it's still here!

Bobby was pretty average at everything he does. He was always in the middle. He's not too smart but also not too dumb. He's not too handsome but also not too ugly. Bobby never stood out. 

So, it was impossible for him to even get noticed by his long-time crush, and nearly everyone's long-time crush, Kim Hanbin. The closest interaction they had was when Hanbin asked him a piece of paper because he forgot to bring a pad. And God was he thankful that day. Hanbin smiled at him and said, "Thanks." Bobby screamed inside. 

Kim Hanbin was always surrounded by his two best friends, Sana and Momo. He's very fashionable, very handsome, very high maintenance, and very out of reach. He's like the Regina George of their high school and everybody wants to be him, or be _with_ him. Bobby, too, if he may say so himself. But there's no way in hell Hanbin would go for him. He's obviously not his type.

He usually sees Hanbin with the equally popular guy in his school, Nathan Lee. Captain of the swimming team. Sun-kissed skin and pearly white teeth. He's got a nice, friendly smile if Bobby were to be subjective. 

Bobby was neither popular nor captain of anything. He goes home immediately after school to binge-watch Rick and Morty. No extracurricular in his record and he's particularly not good at anything. He can't dress for shit. He wears glasses not for fashion purposes but because he can't see a thing without them. He can't learn a new hobby because he's easily distracted and he's probably failing Maths too. So there's that. 

Bobby doesn't have a single chance with Hanbin. Not even when he heard he's finally broken up with Nathan Lee. He noticed his puffy eyes when he came out of the locker room. He noticed him far from his usual cheery self, down and silent. Sana and Momo's mood darken too. It's like it was cloudy in their own little bubble and Bobby hopes he would get over him soon so he could see Hanbin smile again. Hoping to comfort him was too far-fetched. Hanbin would never let him. 

  
///////

  
For Hanbin, everything is fleeting. The newest Chanel bag his Dad bought him. The American TV Show he's been watching since two years ago now on its last season. His lack of reading comprehension when it comes to Shakespearean Literature. Momo's bangs. 

So, he wasn't actually sad that his relationship with Nathan Lee was officially over. Nathan was a parasite. He also always tried to control Hanbin's actions and dictated whom he should be friends with, or talk to in that matter. Hanbin thinks he deserves better than that. Of course, he also thinks him and Nathan lasted for too long—longer than his usual—and only because he was a little addicted with his perfume (which Nathan refuses to disclose, by the way. What a bastard.) 

Although he's aware of the briefness of everything, he still cried when his new Chanel bag was stained by the Cheetos Momo was eating. Sana was sad for the bag, Momo was sad for the Cheetos. The three of them had nothing better to discuss than just mourn the short-lived bag hanging on Hanbin's shoulder. It was a gloomy day. 

"Do you think I look fat?" Hanbin asks during lunch, finally recovering from the Chanel fiasco earlier after Momo apologized half-heartedly. She doesn't think she was at fault but Hanbin looked at her like she did a heinous crime and Sana had nudged her to just do it, so she did. 

"Very skinny. Like, the skinniest." Sana gives him two thumbs up. Hanbin pouts at that. She immediately puts her two thumbs down. 

"That's a bad thing." He turns to her other friend for answers and she just shrugs. "You look like yourself two days ago." 

"Ugh, I had a boyfriend two days ago. I should look different now that I'm single." Hanbin pops a single fry in his mouth, thinking about what he should wear tomorrow. 

"I think you look the same." 

"Momo, shut up." 

It hasn't been a week since his break up with Nathan and yet he wants someone by his side again. Like an accessory. Temporary too. And by the looks of his two bestfriends, bickering about whether the weather will be cloudy or sunny, he should stop asking them questions and find someone with a new perspective. 

  
///////

  
There was a part in Bobby's brain that short-circuited once Hanbin had seated beside him during English Literature. It went like this. 

Bobby was early. He always made sure to get the best seat, away from prying eyes and safe enough to not get called during recitation. He found it hard to read Shakespeare out loud because of his slightly broken English and his slightly poor Korean when the follow-up questions start piling up. Bobby wanted none of that. 

It was an unwritten rule that he sits in the specific chair by the window and everyone gets to sit elsewhere. So, it was confusing how Hanbin ended up sitting beside him. Truth be told, it was weird. 

Hanbin was a little early too. The minute he was inside the room, he was sniffling. Not because he just finished crying but because he was trying to trace where the smell was coming from. "Who smells fucking awesome this morning?"

The students present started smelling their own clothes. Bobby followed suit, hiking up the neck of his shirt. He shrugged when he deemed himself smelling okay, like how he normally does. He doesn't bother much when it comes to scents. His Mom had forbidden him to spray on perfume because it would cancel out the fabric conditioner she's been using. That would be a waste of money. 

He didn't pay much attention to Hanbin as he was copying Song Yunhyeong's assignment that he forgot to do last night. He'll have many time to stare at him later. 

Then, out of the blue, he heard sniffling from beside him. When he turned his head to face the sniffler in question, he was met with a smiling Hanbin, fluttering his eyes and his chin propped up on his palm. Hanbin was looking at him like he's some God and Bobby traced his lower lip with his tongue nervously, his heart beating frantically in his chest. 

"It's you." Hanbin pointed at him. Bobby pointed at himself back, "It's me, what?" 

"You smell good." Hanbin leaned in to sniff at him again. Bobby almost wanted to push him a little because being in close proximity with Hanbin was bad for his heart. Or his penis! 

"Uh, thanks." He murmured, moving himself away from Hanbin's nose, enough for him to notice. He backed away. 

"It's like Chanel No. 5. But knock-off." Hanbin's eyes darted upwards, as if thinking. "What perfume do you use?" 

Bobby was supposed to say something cool. Like an expensive, manly perfume, with a French name he read in a magazine. He doesn't know why it was hard for him to lie in front of Hanbin's face. "It's a fabric conditioner, actually." 

"Oh, what's that?" 

"It's like a conditioner...for fabrics." And Hanbin seemed to accept his answer, he nodded happily like he just got the best education of his life. Before Bobby can explain further, their Literature teacher walked in, announcing immediately the Midsummer Night's Project he's been going on about since the first day. 

"The good news is I've decided not to make it an individual project. You'll be partnered up." Countless of cheers have erupted and Bobby was delighted himself. He was ready to ask Yunhyeong about it until Mr. Park decided it was time to turn his life upside down. "Your seatmate right at this moment will be your partner. And friendly reminder: Thou Shall Always Meet Thy Deadlines." 

Maybe it was Bobby's lucky day. 

Hanbin had looked at him, face blank like the words Mr. Park had said hadn't registered yet in his brain. 

Maybe it was Bobby's unlucky day. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin clings his arm on Sana's, letting a little bit of his weight fall on her and she whines, but she endures, patting his head. "Why do you smell different?" 

Momo was walking closely behind them, on their way to the library to return books they pretended to read last movie night so her Mom wouldn't be suspicious. Every time she knocked, they would close the laptop and read excerpts from The Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition. They ended up laughing most of the time whenever they were almost caught. Hanbin hadn't slept a wink. Sana, likewise. Momo, because it was her house, was snoring very loudly. It was cruel for her other friends. 

"I bought this fabric conditioner and made Mrs. Lim use it on my clothes. Not bad, right?" He winks, trying to reach the collar with his nose to smell himself. 

"I think you smell the same." Momo sniffles, Hanbin rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah. It's different now." Hanbin smiles at that, clinging his arm with Momo's too, letting the girls carry him around. 

They were laughing at something Sana said when they cross paths with Nathan Lee. He greets Hanbin first. 

"Hey, Bin." He raises his hand and goes for a wave, hair still wet with a towel hanging on each of his shoulders.

"Hey, Nate." Hanbin doesn't wave, but he nods at him to acknowledge his presence. 

"Haven't seen you in awhile." He plays with the hem of his shirt and Hanbin goes livid at the way his scent was permeating through his nose, going straight to his brain. He's reminded yet again of how Nathan was stingy when all he wanted was to know what perfume he uses. He literally spent hours in the scent factory smelling testers to find out what it was. 

"We've literally seen each other in the cafeteria." Hanbin scoffs at him, squeezing Momo's hand for help. 

He wishes he asked Sana instead when Momo blurts out bluntly the words, "Okay, this conversation is making my stomach hurt. I need to take a dump." And she pulls his and Sana's hand as she walks past Nathan, off to nowhere. 

Well, at least that seems to work.

"I hate him with a burning passion." He's glad the interaction was over. Nathan always made him feel inferior when they were together. It doubled his insecurities. None of it was enjoyable.

"That was a good one, Momo." Sana compliments, giving her friend a high five. 

"I know, right? My mind just works like no one else's." She raises his head proudly and Sana looks at her with admiration. 

"What do you guys know about Shakespeare?" Hanbin starts another topic once he was sure Nathan was out of sight. 

"Nothing." Both say. 

"Wait, I know he's married to Anne Hathaway. Can you believe it? He's like living the dream. That woman's hot." Hanbin stares at Momo until she shrugs, not even embarrassed one bit. He shakes his head. 

"I was partnered up with this guy and I have to meet him in the library too so when you guys return the books, don't bother waiting for me, okay?" They kiss each other's cheeks as they go their own way. 

When Hanbin trudges towards where they were supposed to meet, he spots the guy immediately. 

He was hit with the realization that he doesn't really know his name. He finds himself thinking hard about it. _What's his name?_ He still can't remember. He's not even sure if he asked him for it. 

So, when he sits in front of him, the guy completely startled, Hanbin starts his greeting with, "Hey...you." 

"Hey." The guy greets back, looking down at his book again. 

"Well, when are we doing this book review thingy?" Hanbin asks, tapping his fingers on the table. He stares at the guy, still immersed with what he's reading and he notices that he smells the same as him. _Oh my God_. He bought the right fabric conditoner! 

His classmate lifts his head up to look at him, Hanbin makes a distinct _hmm?_ to pretend he wasn't distracted. "Should I go to your place or you go to mine?" 

There's no way Hanbin would let a stranger in his house so he tells him he'll go to his. And he tries to find a way to get his name without making things awkward. 

"You probably don't know my name. It's Bobby, by the way." The guys smiles timidly. Hanbin sees his teeth briefly and he almost coos at them. They were adorable. The bunny teeth. 

He's thankful God was on his side, not letting him shamefully ask for it. He smiles back at Bobby. "Are you like a foreigner?" 

"Not even half." 

Hanbin snorts, slapping Bobby's arm lightly over the table. "That's a good one." 

The air turns impossibly uncomfortable when Bobby doesn't react and Hanbin retracts his hand, shame (no thanks, God) eating him up. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" With that he flees, not even looking back for a final glance. 

  
///////

  
"Dude, chill." 

If Bobby weren't freaking out, he would've smacked Yunhyeong right in the face. But he shouldn't, because he's better than that. Yunhyeong has no idea why he was pacing back and forth anyway. 

It was their break time. They were in the place right outside the campus where Yunhyeong plays billiards. Bobby can't play, but he likes watching and pretending to understand what was happening, tagging along whenever Yunhyeong's got the time.

Hanbin will be in his house later, after school. Bobby wasn't good at Maths but he starts calculating his chances, managing his time like a pro. By 4 in the afternoon, he'll be bolting to get to the bus, ramming his fist on the door of their house until his Mom opens up and hurriedly going to the bathroom to take a quick (but somewhat thorough) shower. He'll wear a fresh set of clothes and make sure they smell just how Hanbin wants them to. The same fabric conditioner he used to sniff on him. 

That's exactly what he did. And boy was he good at time management.

He looks at himself in the mirror as he brushes his slightly damp hair. Remembering how he reacted when Hanbin touched his arm back in the library, he cringes. Why the fuck was he so stiff? He should've laughed with him but he was too immersed with the fact that Hanbin was finally in front of him, talking to him, laughing at him, touching him. It felt too good to be true. And that was only a bare minimum interaction. 

It wasn't long till he hears a knock on his door. He trips trying to get near it, standing still and waiting for another knock. Hanbin must be on the other side. 

"Bobby?" _Shit_. He turns the knob with a nervous hand, letting out a loud breath before pulling it wider. He sees Hanbin smiling at him in a pink bomber jacket and white shirt. His hair was down and curly. Bobby wants to close the door again and never let him in. Hanbin looks ridiculously good. This situation is ridiculously bad.

"Hi. Was I early?" Bobby shakes his head, unable to speak. He's literally biting on his tongue right now because Hanbin looks breathtaking, as usual. He doesn't want to shamelessly compliment him out of the blue. He'll never stop if ever. 

Bobby leads him to his bed. Well, actually, he contemplates on whether to take him to bed or to the floor. He opts for the latter when the thought of Hanbin lying down, drowning on his bedsheet was too much of a visual memory to commit. Really, really bad. 

They laid out both of their copies of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and stares at it without humor. Nobody knows what to do. 

"Have you read the whole of it?" Bobby finds himself asking, voice surprisingly sounding normal.

"I think?" Hanbin nods when he was sure of it. "Yeah, I remember this dude named Dmitry." 

"Demetrius." Bobby corrects. Hanbin lets out a very awkward chuckle. 

"Duh. I know that." He says, obviously lying. Bobby lets it go, smiling to himself. Hanbin was cute. 

They decide to read chapter by chapter, talking about the characters every once in awhile. 

"This Lysander dude, he's in love with Hermia. And Hermia, I think she's also in love with him. They're like betrothed or something." Bobby explains, putting his book down. Hanbin nods as he listens, biting the tip of his pen. 

"Is that real?" Hanbin points his pen at Bobby's face and Bobby stares at him, confused. 

"What is?" 

"I love a fashion statement. Glasses never go out of style." Hanbin blurts out, putting his pen back in between his teeth. 

"Oh, I have myopia." Bobby doesn't avert his eyes on Hanbin's. He's got a stupid look on his face. 

"What's myopia?" Hanbin asks. 

"Nearsightedness? It's hard for me to see things far away without my glasses." He explains. 

Hanbin nods, empathetic. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." 

"Hanbin, it's not that deep." 

"Well, it's cool then. And the glasses look superb. It suits the shape of your face." Hanbin winks at him. Bobby chokes on his own saliva. 

"Uh, so Demetrius and Helena, they're like betrothed too...and..." Bobby gets lost in his train of thoughts when Hanbin kept on staring at him. 

He loses his calm when Hanbin reaches out to touch his jaw, tracing a line on it and his finger feels warm on his skin, sending electricities with every grazes. "And Demetrius fell in love with Hermia. Lysander, with Helena. That's some fucked up shit, isn't it?" 

"Why are you touching me?" Bobby's voice was low, like they're keeping a secret and he was sure there was a tinge of desperation in there for Hanbin to keep feeling him up, keep doing what he does. 

"You've got a nice bone structure." Hanbin looks at him like he was under examination, tilting his head from side to side. "I've never actually noticed you before but you look pretty good." 

This time, Bobby was genuinely speechless. He can feel heat creeping up on his face as Hanbin gets closer, leaning down. 

"Can I kiss you, Bobby?" Hanbin's eyes were fluttering, staring at him, asking for permission and Bobby wants to say, " _No_." because what the fuck??? Kim Hanbin just asked to kiss him! Why would he do that? There's no way it's not just for laughs but Bobby stops resisting. He'll probably regret it later but he has to live in the moment.

"Y-yeah?" 

"Yes?" 

"Yeah, fine." He tries to act cool but when Hanbin pulls him in for a kiss, he bursts into a thousand pieces. 

Hanbin's kisses were certain, like he didn't give a care about the world and only Bobby existed. Soft lips brushing against each other. Bobby chases him, tentative but still giving as good as he can give, running his tongue on his lower lip before letting his palm lie flat on Hanbin's cheeks. The other guy makes a satisfied _hmm_ sound and Bobby wastes no time, surging his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting every bit of him he could possibly reach. This was definitely a dream come true. Hell, this doesn't even happen in his dreams because he always wakes up before it does. 

Hanbin pulls away, but still keeping the short distance between them as they breathe in the same air, foreheads touching. 

"Wow, you're good." Hanbin whispers, pressing one last kiss on his lips. "Tastes like a cherry balm. Do you use that?" 

And Bobby finds himself lying playfully, smiling as he says, "Maybe I naturally tastes like cherry, hmm?" 

Hanbin scrunches his nose, biting on his lower lip. "You look really hot with the glasses on." 

  
///////

  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kim." Hanbin greets as soon as Bobby's Mom opens the door. She shakes her head as she smiles, letting him in. Hanbin forgot about calling her _Auntie_ instead. He bit his lips in apology.

"Well, Bobby's upstairs. I'll leave you boys alone to buy groceries." Hanbin nods, making a dash towards Bobby's room after telling her to take care. 

He knocks, nervous...excited. The front door of their house closes, signifying Bobby's Mom's disappearance while the door of Bobby's room opens. Hanbin doesn't even let him speak before he was kissing him again, closing the door with his foot and hands all over Bobby. Almost everything he could touch. 

Bobby was shocked for a moment but he comes through, pushing him against the wall, kisses going down on his neck. When Hanbin moans loudly, Bobby stops. 

"What?" Hanbin stares at him, almost pouting at the sudden halt. 

"Mom's gonna hear us." Bobby whispers, putting his index finger on his lips as if telling him to keep it down. 

Hanbin giggles, pulling Bobby closer and rubbing himself on his thigh. "She went out." 

Like it was a magic word, they continue to kiss. Hanbin pulls his shirt over his head, Bobby helps him. His lips were feverish on his skin, closing on a nipple and his fingers tweaking the other one. Hanbin whines before him. He's very sensitive. 

"Take off your clothes too." It was more of a whimper than a valid request. Bobby's pupils behind his glasses were blown when they look at each other. When he doesn't make a move, Hanbin pulls at the hem of his shirt, urging him to do _something_. 

Bobby complies, taking his shirt off carelessly and throwing it on the floor. Hanbin pushes him lightly to look at his body. 

"Fuck." Well, that was jerk off material. To say that he was hot was an understatement. Bobby's got an eight-pack and Hanbin was hyperventilating. "Where have you been all my life?" Bobby chuckles when he was pushed on the bed, with Hanbin straddling him, still amazed by his built. 

They hurriedly remove all their remaining clothes. Hanbin can feel Bobby staring at him. He was confident with his body but he doesn't know why he feels red under Bobby's intense gaze. He looks at all of him too. Bobby's got a nice cock. He can't wait to sit on it. 

Hanbin pulls his lower lip between his teeth as he reaches for Bobby's hand, guiding them to his hole. His stomach flips in satisfaction when Bobby's eyes widen. 

"You're plugged." Bobby's voice was a mix of shock and arousal. He doesn't know how he heard that but it was evident. He's getting harder by the minute. 

"For you." Hanbin breathes. "Unplug me." And it was the least sexy thing he said in awhile but he doesn't care. Not when Bobby's taking his orders like a bitch. _His_ bitch. He's beyond glad that he has a control over him. Bobby looks like he'll do anything to please. 

"Hmm-ahh." Bobby's removing the plug in his ass a little too slow and it's doing wonders to Hanbin. His voice cracks a moan when Bobby slams it in again, fucking it back in his ass and automatically reaching his prostate. Fuck, that caught him off guard. He looks down at Bobby with pleading eyes. Asking him to stop playing. The guy was smirking but he takes it out all at once. Hanbin breathes a sigh of relief. He's ready to get fucked. 

"Are you clean?" He asks spontaneously, knows that he's probably risking his life if Bobby lies. 

"I am, but we should use a condom." Bobby says, uncertain. 

"I'm not gonna get pregnant if you fuck me raw, Bobby." There was a hint of cheekiness in his tone, raising a brow. 

"I might come early if we don't." Bobby admits. Hanbin licks his lip. 

"Not my problem." And he lowers himself down Bobby's well-endowed cock. It's the biggest he's had in awhile and the stretch was making him roll his eyes upwards. Maybe, it's his problem too. He's not going to last long in this position. It could kill him. 

Bobby reaches over his eyes and Hanbin realizes what he was about to do. He smacks it away from his face and traps it on the side of his head. He's taken all of him, clenching around. Bobby groans. 

"Don't take off your glasses, I want you to watch me moan." 

Hanbin couldn't stop thinking about Bobby. He saw him in the cafeteria awhile ago. There was an urge to just hold his hand, drag him somewhere and fuck him. He's never had a good release like that in months. Nathan Lee had him faking an orgasm. That was also why they were _legally separated_. As what Momo calls it. 

"She's cute, right? Wavy brown hair, nice legs." Sana points at the new girl sitting down under the tree with a book on her lap. 

They were eating sandwiches Sana's Mom made for them, trying to pass time watching people walk on the fields. It's part of their hobby, besides shopping. 

"Yeah, she's like a supermodel. I saw her walk one time and I almost busted a nut. Except I don't have a penis." Momo takes a bite on his sandwich like what she just said wasn't the most questionable thing. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" But Sana laughs, slapping her thighs as her shoulders shake. 

"What about boys? Let's talk about boys." Hanbin decides to contribute to the conversation. 

"I have the fattest crush on Peter Jung." Sana whispers, leaning down so no one could hear. 

"Ew, he looks like he masturbates a lot." Momo gags, looking at her sandwich and losing her appetite. She doesn't finish it. 

Sana nods, agreeing. "That's why I like him so much. I like a man with a lot of sperm." Hanbin rolls his eyes at the answer. He turns his head to face Momo, waiting for her to reveal her crush. 

"Uh...I like Nathan Lee?" 

"No fucking way, that's my ex, you bitch." Hanbin spits, but he wasn't actually angry. Momo looks like she's thinking very hard. 

"I don't look at boys that much." She shrugs. Sana giggles. "One time, Momo told me I look like my Dad and I assumed she had a crush on him. Maybe we can be sisters, Momo-yah." 

Hanbin expresses his blatant disgust at what Sana was implying. She ruffles his hair. He whines while fixing it. "How about you, Binnie? Who do you like?" 

He tries so hard to think about a celebrity he used to jerk off to. Or someone in school who looks like he could carry him with one hand and throw him down on the bed like it was nothing. "Do you guys know Bobby Kim?" Just like Sana, Hanbin whispers too. 

"Who?" Both girls say in unison. "Wait, is he a new kid? I wanna see his face, OMG." Sana adds. 

"I've never heard of that name ever in my life." Momo shakes his head. 

Right then, Hanbin was regretting it. He just fucked a _nobody_. 

  
///////

  
Bobby understands how the social hierarchy in high school works. On top were the rich, popular kids who dresses like they're always out to party. In the middle were the academics, those who compete to keep the school's status in terms of IQs or whatever shit they deem worthy of attracting students. And on the bottom, is no other than people like Bobby. Those who do nothing to contribute to the school's reputation. They wear shirt which is either too loose because it was their Dad's or too fitted because it's a personal favorite from middle school. They just exist. But nearly nobody's aware of their existence unless they start being more... _present_. More bright. Visible. 

Bobby wants none of that. 

He also understands why Hanbin was ignoring him. He sees him in the hallways with his friends and when he was about to wave and greet him, Hanbin swerves and changes direction. Well, that was rough. 

Bobby didn't push his luck. They kissed. They fucked. That's all there is to it. He was right when he said Hanbin would never go for someone like him. So he lets it go. It doesn't affect him that much because he's very much aware of their differences. 

But they've got a book review to finish so he finds himself looking for Hanbin. He spots him walking alone, shortly after leaving the gazebo. Bobby runs up to him, hesitantly reaching for his arm and pulling him somewhere nobody could see them. 

Hanbin was visibly shocked to see his face. There's almost panic in there. _Wow, he hates me that much._

"Bobby, we can't—I'm—"

"We need to finish our project." Bobby cuts him off. Hanbin thinks of a reason to get away. 

"I can't be seen together with you." He whispers. 

Bobby was fully expecting this. It still hurts like hell but he wouldn't admit that. Hanbin was ashamed of him. Hanbin doesn't care about anyone else's feelings and only exists for himself. He's just like anybody else. 

"Yeah, I know. We're still project partners regardless." Bobby averts his gaze. Even if he's taller, Hanbin makes him feel so small, and not in a good way. 

Hanbin mumbles something he couldn't catch and before he knows it, both of his thumbs were pressed against his lips, softly. Like Hanbin was scared of even touching him.

Hanbin tiptoes to kiss the barrier he made between their mouth, his thumbs. Bobby thought that was weird. "God, you're so hot." 

Then, he watches as Hanbin runs away until he was out of sight, leaving Bobby confused and conflicted. 

What was that all about? 

Bobby finishes the project on his own, with the help of the student librarian he's become close in a matter of hours. It was tiring. He wonders why he wasn't gifted with brains enough to finish it by himself. Whatever would he do without her help. 

"Thanks, by the way. That was boring." Bobby laughs coyly. The student librarian laughs with him, tapping his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Shakespeare's kinda boring. I don't get the hype with him." She shrugs. 

"Hold up, there's a hype?" And they laugh again. Really, Bobby's just trying to get closer to her so he can ask for her help if he needed be. It's called connections. He's pretty proud of himself for making some. Song Yunhyeong was useless. 

As much as Hanbin tries to avoid Bobby whenever they cross paths, Bobby thought it would be fair if he does the same. And he's doing a pretty good job at it because he hasn't seen Hanbin for awhile. That was a relief. He doesn't want to push himself on him only to be pushed away in return. Although, he did hope there'll be at least something between them. Even in secret. 

He was surprised when Hanbin sits in front of him in the library. He was trying to finish his late homework so he can still pass it and maybe just get a deduction instead of nothing. Hanbin slumps on the chair and pushes a paper in his direction. Bobby looks up from his laptop to him. Then, left to right as if checking if someone can see them. The library was nearly empty. Bobby sighs. 

"Here's my part on the project." Hanbin says, lips pointing on the paper he was holding. 

"It's finished. I passed it already." Bobby's nonchalant when he talks. 

"I worked hard on that." Hanbin was pouting, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, thanks. I worked hard on what I did too." 

"You asked for help with the student librarian. That doesn't count." 

"Hanbin, you're being a jerk to me." Hanbin's mouth fell, scrambling to find comprehensible words at Bobby's confession. 

"Bobby..." He can't. 

"I know I'm dumb. Stop rubbing it in my face." 

  
///////

"Who does he think he is?" Hanbin huffs, throwing his body on his bed while Sana and Momo fight on who gets to pick the movie they're about to watch. "That's not even what I meant!"

"Who?" Momo asks, brushing her hand on Sana's face and the latter shrieks, disgusted. 

"Bobby Kim." 

"Who's Bobby Kim?" Sana looks up at him, resting her chin on the edge of the bed. 

"Someone who fucked me." Hanbin admits, and he laughs when the girls jump on his bed and tickles him, asking him for the details. 

"Wait, you guys don't care that he's a nobody?" He asks, patiently waiting for their answers as they look at each other. 

"Honestly, I don't care about who fucks you, popular or not." Momo shrugs. 

"Right? If you let him in your ass I'm sure he's hot as fuck." Sana tickles him again. The idea of a movie night forgotten as Hanbin tells them what happened. 

These are his friends. He doesn't care much about what other people would say except for them. Maybe he got too lost with it. Bobby was someone who answers all of his questions, no matter how dumb it was. Bobby talks to him gently, he never shouts. Bobby listens to what he has to say, he never interrupts him to tell him he's rambling. Bobby was all of these things. Definitely not a nobody. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Hanbin's staring at his distorted reflection on his shoes when he speaks to Bobby. He had seen him by himself, walking out of the comfort room and Hanbin pulls him back in, locking the door. 

"It's okay. I don't blame you. You have a reputation to uphold." Hanbin raises his head to level with him. He pouts. Bobby's annoyingly kind. He hates him so much for that. 

"I realized that I don't care about it that much. Maybe, I was also trying to keep up with Nathan Lee's popularity." He admits, bottom lip still protruding.

Bobby nods, ever the understanding. Hanbin can't wait till he can kiss him. The smell of fabric conditioner on Bobby's clothes was stronger this time around. 

Then, like he was hit by a truck, he comes up with the brightest idea.

He doesn't let go of the chance to hold his hand, drag him somewhere everyone could see them. Out of the confines of the school comfort room and into the middle of the busy cafeteria. 

"Hanbin, what are you doing? Everyone's looking." Bobby says with caution. Hanbin shakes his head. 

"Do you like me?" He asks, hopeful. When Bobby nods slowly, a smile spreads on his face. 

"I know you don't feel the same. I mean, you practically told me to stay away from you. But even so, I still like you." Bobby confesses, looking anywhere but his eyes. 

Hanbin tilts his head so that they're face to face. He fixes Bobby's glasses and kisses the tip of his nose. 

"Then, let's date." Hanbin knows everything in this world was fleeting. 

Yet he takes in the sight of Bobby smiling, cheeks burning, and bunny teeth showing as he nods. He keeps them in the depths of his mind where he knows they wouldn't get lost any soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
